


A Drop of Living Death

by Midge03



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Injury, Death Threats, Eye Trauma, Felix Slytherin, Felix and Hyunjin are Malfoys, Felix power bottom, Hogwarts AU, Hyunjin Slytherin, Incest, Jisung Gryffindor, Jisung stalker, Jisung voyeur, M/M, Magic, Pain, Smut, The paintings are very involved, They’re mean too, Voyeurism, hyunjin top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midge03/pseuds/Midge03
Summary: They’re the Malfoy brothers, the notorious power duo of Hogwarts. Everyone is terrified of them, yet no one knows that the cries at night aren’t ghosts, but them fucking in the astronomy tower.OR: There’s a creepy kid watching Hyunjin and Felix and they don’t like it
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	A Drop of Living Death

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off [this](https://twitter.com/binniebixch/status/1329720552056102912?s=21) tweet of mine. Hogwarts AU fics are always on the softer side but I’ve been wanting to do a slightly darker one for a while, so I thought this tweet would be a good place to start.

“Felix, that kid is watching us,” said Hyunjin, poking his brother in the ribs lightly with his elbow. Felix looked up from his cauldron, raising an eyebrow at Hyunjin curiously.

“Where?” he asked.

“Gryffindor, black haired seedy looking kid.” Felix let out a small groan.

“Of course it’s a bloody Gryffindor,” he muttered, scanning his eyes around the classroom in search of him.

“There,” said Hyunjin, pointing subtly at a black haired boy seated on the table in front of the supply room. When Felix lifted his eyes to look at him, the boy, who had been staring intently at the Malfoy brothers, hastily averted his gaze, throat hitching nervously. He had a round face and small lips, and there was a disgusting little mole on his cheek. Felix rolled his eyes, turning back to the heady smelling concoction in front of him. It had started bubbling.

“Freak. He must have a death wish, watching us like that,” he said, crushing a large black bean and adding the juice to the pot.

“You know how Gryffindors are,” said Hyunjin, already finished and keeping an eye on the kid from the corner of his gaze.

“Yep, they all think they’re fucking heros, that’s what,” replied Felix.

“And he’s watching again,” sighed Hyunjin. Felix stopped stirring, putting down his wand and looking at his brother incredulously.

“He wants to die, that’s it. What the fuck is his problem?” Hyunjin shrugged, pointing to the unwelcome yellow gas coming out of Felix’s cauldron. Felix let out an exasperated sound and picked up his wand, calming the concoction as Hyunjin swivelled around on his stool to talk to a Hufflepuff boy on the table behind them. 

“Hey,” he said, sharp voice making the boy jump. He turned his face to look at Hyunjin, eyes widening and then lowering at realising who it was.

“Y-yes?” he squeaked. Hyunjin rolled his eyes.

“Oh for fucks sake, talk properly. I’m not going to eat you,” he spat. The kid looked up, still wary. “I wanted to ask who that boy was, the one in front of the drawer of dragonfly wings.”

“The- the Gryffindor?” asked the Hufflepuff. 

“Yes.”

“He’s Jisung. Han Jisung. Good at Charms but terrible at Quidditch… He’s in almost all the same classes as you…” Hyunjin narrowed his eyes.

“How do you know which classes I go to?” he asked. The boy’s eyes widened and he sat back, raising his hands in defence. 

“No, wait I didn’t. I mean everyone knows. No I-“ Hyunjin just cut him off with a tch and turned back around to Felix, who had finished and was searching the messy table top for a vial. 

“Everyone here is so pathetic,” sighed Hyunjin. “And the kid is Han Jisung, apparently in all our classes because everyone in the school knows our timetable.” 

“Han Jisung,” mused Felix, spotting the golden rim of what he was looking for and grabbing it before pouring some of the finished potion in. He lowered it into his robe as soon as he was done- before the professor saw because using student made potions was highly prohibited- but still kept his grip on it, rubbing a thumb over the warm glass. “You think he’d like a drop of Living Death?” Hyunjin grinned. 

“Well I know I’d love it on him.”

“If he bugs us again then is for him,” said Felix. He looked up once and locked eyes with Jisung, pulling just the golden tip out just enough for Jisung to see exactly what it was. A look of shock; fearful and almost incredulous, fell onto Jisung’s features. Felix beamed at him and Hyunjin smiled knowingly.

•••

“Holy fuck, Hyunjin,” gasped Felix, gripping Hyunjin’s robes and letting his head rest against the wall he was leaning on. Hyunjin smirked into Felix’s neck at the words, continuing to kiss it red and blue. He trailed his lips down to the dip at the bottom of Felix’s throat, biting down on the milky skin until it hurt enough for the younger to give in and push his brother away. The latter took that as his cue to go lower; seeking out Felix’s collarbones in the heavy shadows of the sharp, white light coming out of their wands. The hallway they were in was dark otherwise, but away from any of the common rooms. Private.

“Wait wait, shit,” started Felix suddenly, drawing out into an unwelcome moan as Hyunjin dragged his cold fingers over the younger’s abdomen, the movement making Felix’s robe fall further down his shoulders.

“What?” said Hyunjin, barely lifting his lips.

“Someone’s watching us,” said Felix.

“It’s probably just the third musketeer,” replied Hyunjin, flicking Felix’s nipple over his robes.

“What?” a voice cried from on the wall across them. “Why would I be watching you freaks?” Hyunjin sniggered.

“You’re always watching, all of you,” he said, addressing the paintings smothering the walls. Those who had been staring quickly flitted their eyes away and a small murmur of indignant voices, male and female, rumbled through, all denying Hyunjin’s words. A milkman and a noble lady moved into the painting above the brothers and looked down at Hyunjin accusingly. Hyunjin just smirked at them, knowing full well they all loved watching him and Felix mess around.

“Oh shut up all of you,” snapped Felix at the noise, and the hallway went silent. “There’s an actual person watching us.” 

A bard sitting on a velvet sofa in a gold frame right next to them scoffed, about to mention for the hundredth time that “We are real people too okay,” but snapped his mouth shut at Felix’s smouldering glare.

“Get the map out Jinnie,” said Felix. Hyunjin sighed, but pushed himself upright and pointed his wand at his robes. He said a quiet “Accio,” and the Marauder’s Map shot up into his hand. He said the words needed to access it and then opened it.

“There’s someone isn’t there?” said Felix, pulling his robe back onto his shoulder and peering at the hallway they were in. There were three sets of footsteps, the two of them and-

“Han Jisung,” said Hyunjin, irritation flashing across his eyes. “Oi Jisung,” he said, raising his voice. “We know you’re here, don’t think you can hide.” There was no movement. Felix snatched the map from Hyunjin and took a closer look.

“He’s by the window,” he said, walking over to the velvet curtain just a few steps away. He yanked it open to reveal their stalker; Jisung, who’s round face was white and petrified at having been caught.

“You really have a death wish Jisung,” hissed Felix. “Who the fuck do you think you are to be following us around at one in the morning?” Jisung didn’t speak, mouth sealed shut and eyes wide with fear. “Speak, filth,” repeated Felix, pressing the tip of his wand threateningly into Jisung’s chest.

“I-I didn’t mean to-“ he squeaked. 

“You didn’t mean to stare at us like a little pervert?” questioned Felix, moving his face closer to Jisung. The boy shook his head.

“I really didn’t, I swear.”

“We don’t believe you,” said Hyunjin, walking up to the scene and yanking Jisung’s wand out of his frozen grip. The paintings watched, captivated.

“I promise, please. Don’t hurt me.”

“Don’t hurt you?” scoffed Felix. “You deserve to be hurt, you’ve been watching us for longer than just this. Why? Think you’re onto something? Want to be a little Gryffindor hero and uncover some mystery?” Jisung shook his head, backing into the stained glass of the window.

“No- nothing like that. Please, just let me go.”

“You think you deserve to be let go?” said Hyunjin. “We can kill you, you know. Make it seem like an accident. You want to die?” Jisung paled impossibly more.

“I don’t. Just let me go please. I won’t say a thing,” he begged.

“How can we believe you?” said Hyunjin. Jisung froze, mouth agape as he tried to come up with a reply. Hyunjin smirked, crossing his arms and looking down at Jisung victoriously. Eventually though, Jisung closed his mouth, body shaking slightly but his mind seemingly made up with a response. 

“If- if anyone finds out,” he said, gulping, “I promise you can kill me. I won’t resist.” Hyunjin cocked his head to the side and Felix moved his wand away from Jisung. They seemed intrigued by the reply.

“What do you think Lixie, think this scum deserves a chance?”

“No,” said Felix. “But I like the sound of killing him if he spills.” 

“Yeah me too,” said Hyunjin. “Okay then, deal. But if even a single whisper gets out, you die. And mark my words, we’ll make it hurt.” With that, he dropped Jisung’s wand on the floor. Jisung scrambled down to pick it up, looking up at the both of them once before crawling through the gap between their legs and scurrying away. Felix took another look at the map to confirm he’d left. Once Jisung’s footsteps were just outside the Gryffindor common room, he let out a sigh of relief.

“That motherfucker. I thought he’d gotten the hint when I showed him my Draught of Living Death.”

“I know, I can’t believe his audacity,” Hyunjin responded.

“Me neither,” said a large, red faced man hung at Hyunjin’s eye level. Hyunjin lifted his wand exasperatedly and made a slash through the painting, making the man jump and run into the neighbouring frame. 

“You think he’ll spill?” said a small girl in the ripped painting, walking closer to Hyunjin and Felix. Hyunjin shrugged, so the girl spoke again. “Well I think you should forget him and keep going.” Felix snorted.

“Aren’t you like ten years old. You should cover your eyes like a good girl,” he said. The girl shook her golden locks, the blue ribbons tied into the tips bouncing around. 

“First, I’m hundreds of years old. Second, that’s boring.”

“She has a point,” Hyunjin smiled, and he shoved the map in his pocket and backed Felix up into the window, hands on his hips. Felix smirked, wrapping his arms around Hyunjin’s shoulders and pulling him closer so that their lips were only a breath apart.

“Close your eyes little girl,” he said to the painting, and closed the gap. 

They kissed with fervour now. Their languid wet kisses from earlier becoming heavy and thick, gluing themselves to every inch of skin touched by lip and leaving it tingling. Felix knotted his fingers in Hyunjin’s hair and pulled, leading him back down to his neck. Hyunjin latched on, licking the red bites already there, and Felix undid his robe. 

He was naked underneath, save a pair of underwear, and the white light of the moon made his skin glow, casting grey shadows across every crevice. Hyunjin moved even lower, almost on his knees in his want to touch every inch of Felix’s skin. Felix pushed Hyunjin’s shoulders so that the elder’s knees buckled, and he was face to face with Felix’s crotch; covered only by underwear. Felix smirked down at him.

“You look happy down there Hyunjinnie,” he said liltingly. Hyunjin didn’t reply, instead gazing dead on into Felix’s eyes and giving his half hard dick a lick over the fabric. Felix cooed, loving the way Hyunjin’s eyes sparkled in the dark. “Good boy,” he muttered, before pushing Hyunjin lower.

Now at Felix’s calves, Hyunjin put his palms on the ground to steady himself. The carpet was rough and slightly muddy; damp from dirty shoes and ill implementation of the house elves’ cleaning schedule, but such a contrast from Felix’s soft, smooth skin. The younger had let his robe fall even further off his shoulders, his slender waist and sharp muscles on a shameless display for Hyunjin to drink in. 

And he did. Felix stuck his leg out a bit and Hyunjin took the bait, holding Felix’s calf gently and starting to kiss up it. He savoured the cool skin on his hot lips, making sure to trace every odd blemish and every spot he knew to make Felix’s body tense. As he got nearer and nearer to Felix’s inner thighs, the younger started to tug on Hyunjin’s hair too, and couldn’t help but throw his head back and groan when Hyunjin let his warm tongue drag along his thigh.

“Let’s- fuck- let’s go up now Jinnie,” he said, pulling on his brother’s hair to signal him to stop. Hyunjin did, a string of saliva panning out between his lips and Felix’s legs as he pulled away. It snapped and fell onto Hyunjin’s chin, and Hyunjin wiped it off with his sleeve, looking up at Felix with dark eyes.

“Okay,” he said, pushing himself off the ground. Felix grabbed his hand, lacing his fingers through Hyunjin’s and pulling him away from the window down the hallway. They sidled into the narrow staircase leading up to the tower, Felix’s robe billowing out and the dusty hem brushing against Hyunjin’s clean clothes. Hyunjin let it, instead savouring the way Felix rubbed his thumb over the indentations in his palms from the carpet. 

They spiralled up for a few more moments, hands hot and heavy against each other in the dark, until they broke through to the outside. The air was cool but still, and the night sky was decorated by white stars framing the full moon. There were werewolves howling, their sounds complimented only by the brothers’ footsteps; Felix pulling Hyunjin along even though they both had the route memorised like a dance. 

As soon as they reached the rail separating the tower from the grounds, Felix let go of Hyunjin’s hand and grabbed his collar, pulling him down. He sat against the rail and Hyunjin straddled him, wrapping his legs around Felix’s bare body as the younger pressed into an old bruise on Hyunjin’s neck. The elder ignored that, and started undoing his own buttons. Every time he popped one open, Felix dragged his forefinger lower down between the dip in Hyunjin’s chest and the line between his muscles, all the way down till Hyunjin’s shirt was open and Felix’s finger was tracing his dick.

“Wanna fuck me now?” asked Felix, not looking up at Hyunjin but still leaving teasing touches everywhere. Hyunjin just undid his belt in response, the buckle making a clattering sound as he threw it on the ground. He then crawled down Felix’s body slowly until he was at the latter’s ankles. He grabbed them and pulled, making Felix slide off the rail, head against the concrete. 

Hyunjin then wrapped his hands around Felix’s wrists, pressing his arms taut against the ground and leaving them there. He then took out his wand and recited an incantation so that the concrete of the floor under Felix’s palms warped and Felix’s fingers slipped into it. The concrete solidified and the younger boy’s hands were trapped. He tried to pull, groaning and rutting up at the feeling of not being able to move. 

“Like that Lix?” asked Hyunjin, hovering his face over Felix’s but not letting their lips touch. Felix nodded, and Hyunjin slinked further down his body with a grin. He left bites all over Felix’s stomach along the way, his sharp canines brushing the younger’s skin each time; like a small soft promise. It made a warmth bloom in the younger’s chest, his desire for his brother increasing sinfully.

“So good like always Jinnie,” he said, dragging his foot up Hyunjin’s legs and rubbing it over his brother’s crotch. Hyunjin tensed but didn’t stop his movements, grabbing Felix’s waistband and pulling his underwear down.

Felix’s cock sprang up, pink and leaking. The air cooled the heat down, sending shudders up his body which only became more violent when Hyunjin touched his skin, sliding a finger down to the younger’s hole without giving his cock any relief. 

Felix squirmed more. Hyunjin pulled the jar of lube-like substance he’d illegally concocted a few weeks back out of his pocket and unscrewed it, lathering his fingers. He set it down on the floor, bringing those fingers back to Felix’s hole before pushing one in. 

Felix sighed, wishing he could touch himself or grab Hyunjin’s hair. He’d always been obsessed with it, ever since they were kids. He’d see his sister braiding his mother’s hair and he wanted to do it too, so he’d begged Hyunjin to grow it out and keep it long. He would then spend hours into the night trying and plaiting and undoing and combing, until he got it right.

But the feeling of creating a pretty braid was nothing compared to the feeling of Hyunjin’s locks, soft and free in his palms. Such a contrast from the concrete, but echoed by the way Hyunjin stroked his walls gently. He had two fingers in. And then three. And then four. 

Felix couldn’t contain his gasp. The elder pushed almost knuckle deep and it burned, sweet tremors lured out by the light pressure against his prostate. 

But for some reason, today the sweetness was accompanied by something else; the same wariness he’d felt down in the hallway. Like they were being watched. He didn’t notice it at first but it crept up on him, the feeling of unwanted eyes all over his body- again. The paranoia he was feeling increased incrementally as Hyunjin began to thrust; until he had no choice but to speak. 

“Hyunjin stop,” he said for the second time that day. Hyunjin’s hand stilled and he pulled it out with a pop, looking up at Felix with furrowed eyebrows. 

“What is it?” he asked.

“It’s Jisung,” said Felix. “I think he’s here.”

Hyunjin’s entire demeanour changed. His face flashed with irritance and he immediately gripped his wand and stood up. They couldn’t see anyone but Felix was right last time; he’d be right this time too. Hyunjin quickly freed Felix’s hands before shifting his attention to the room.

“Revelio!” he cried, pointing his wand at one corner. Nothing. Then he tried the other. Then the other, until only the corner next to the railing was left. Hyunjin’s eyes narrowed down on it and he moved closer. “Revelio,” he said, quieter than before, but with a blazing spite. 

The sound of fabric ruffling cut through the air, it’s consequence great to all three parties, and from where there was nothing, Jisung appeared. His eyes were wide with shock, open mouth zipping itself closed, and his dick was hard, straining against his pyjamas. There was a wet spot on his crotch and he didn’t even have the shame to try cover it. 

Felix covered himself though, drawing his robe around his body and sitting up, not liking the way Jisung’s eyes still so unabashedly watched him. He would have been furious at the boy for so blatantly exploiting their mercy if he wasn’t so curious about how Jisung had gotten here unnoticed and how someone could be that audacious. He rose slowly, trailing his eyes down the Gryffindor’s body before noticing that… he seemed to have no feet. Jisung seemed to have no feet, legs hovering in the air.

“The Cloak of Invisibility,” said Hyunjin, taking the words right out of Felix’s mouth. The two couldn’t help but be a little awed in the presence of such an object, but Jisung snapped them out of it when he shuffled. The cloak fell off his feet and became an ugly, worn out piece of fabric, revealing his dirty socked feet.

“Of all the filth in your house, you’re the one who gets this?” said Hyunjin, gripping his wand tightly and stalking towards Jisung. He grabbed the boy’s collar and pulled him closer so that Jisung had nowhere to look save Hyunjin’s unmerciful eyes. a blush crept up the Gryffindor’s cheeks at the proximity, and for the well being of his life, Felix hoped it was a flush of guilt. “And I thought we told you to leave.” Jisung’s mouth opened, as if to speak, but only a few squeaks came out. He clenched and unclenched his fingers but didn’t dare fight back. 

“Cat got your tongue?” lilted Felix, putting a sweet, sardonic smile on his face and walking over to the two. Jisung’s eyes darted fretfully from Hyunjin to Felix and then back to Hyunjin. “Go on boy, tell us.”

Jisung squeaked a moment more before speaking. “I- uh. You only said you’d kill me if I told. You didn’t say anything about… watching.”

Hyunjin’s hand almost fell slack at Jisung’s ludicrous words. Felix let out a laugh.

“You really are filth. Why did you deny it when Felix said you were a pervert huh? You are. You’re disgusting. How dare you follow us,” he spat. Felix too had intended to give Jisung a piece of his mind, but Jisung’s reasoning amused Felix too much. And on closer observation, the Gryffindor’s expression wasn’t that of fear but of regret. Regret at being caught. Felix looked down. Jisung’s dick was still hard, twitching in fact, at Hyunjin’s words. Felix put a hand on Hyunjin’s shoulder.

“Jinnie,” he said, making sure that Jisung could hear. “He’s still hard. He’s enjoying this.” Jisung’s eyes went wide at the words, and Felix beamed at him. Maybe Gryffindors’ weren’t all hero complex and pride. Hyunjin dropped his eyes down to Jisung’s crotch and Jisung squirmed.

“He’s worse than a pervert,” muttered Hyunjin. “Why Jisung? Why?”

“I-“ started Jisung. “Uh… sometimes at night, we all hear things. Like- like groans and thumps. Everyone thinks it’s ghosts but I didn’t believe them so I came to check one night and saw…” he trailed off.

“Saw what?” eked on Hyunjin, his glare hardening.

“Y-you guys.” squeaked Jisung. Coming down from the staircase looking all…”

“Fucked out?” said Felix, enjoying this to no end. “Found it hot did you? Decided it would be nice to get off on?”

“N-no!” denied Jisung. In response, Felix gave Jisung’s dick a small kick. Jisung’s body jerked and he gasped. 

“He’s so sick he’d find anything hot,” said Hyunjin, grabbing Jisung’s dick and gripping it painfully hard. Jisung let out a cry. “This fucker wants to join in, don’t you?” said Hyunjin jeeringly. Jisung didn’t respond, instead keening into Hyunjin’s touch. “Don’t you?”

“Y-yes,” he gasped.

“Excuse me? How dare you even think like that. Felix, I’m gonna throw him over,” Hyunjin said, turning to face his brother.

“No don't,” said Felix. “I know what’s better.” He reached into his robe and pulled out his wand, pointing it at Jisung. Hyunjin stood back, letting go of Jisung’s shirt.

“Petrificus Totalus,” casted Felix, and Jisung’s limbs stiffened and then snapped inwards towards his body. He fell back against the wall, unable to move, and slid to the side so that his paralysed body was upright against a corner. He had a 4D view; perfect for little freaks like him. “Perfect,” said Felix, smiling and giving Jisung a pat on the chest. “Come on now Jinnie, let’s forget about this creature. He can watch or not, makes no difference to me.”

Hyunjin seemed hesitant at first, but one look at the way Jisung was so helplessly standing there, expression frozen but eyes fixed only on them, made him latch right onto Felix.

They tumbled back down to their previous position, only now Felix could rake his hands through Hyunjin’s locks. Hyunjin pulled Felix’s robes apart and without a moment’s hesitation, shoved four fingers back in like nobodies’ business.

Felix was sure that if Jisung could move, he’d be drooling right now. It was strange, having the eyes of a perverted stalker on him, but even stranger that he didn’t mind. In fact, if he thought about it, he wouldn’t want anyone else looking. He trusted Jisung for those fucked up reasons exactly.

Hyunjin was definitely taking it differently though. His touch was commanding and his grips possessive; like he had something to prove now. When he pulled his dick out of his underwear, Felix didn’t miss the sardonic smirk he sent in Jisung’s direction, as if to show the Gryffindor that “Yes, this is real. Yes, we do this, and it’s just us. You’ll always be an outsider,” which is truly the biggest blow to a staker. It made Felix laugh and guide Hyunjin’s leaking tip to his hole. They looked deep into each other’s eyes as Hyunjin pushed in all the way.

“Holy fuck,” gasped Felix. The fact that they did this all the time didn’t change how big Hyunjin was, and how he stuffed the younger to the core. Felix had to take a moment to just breathe. Hyunjin was hovering above him on his elbows, face strained in trying to stay still, and when Felix clenched, Hyunjin’s eyebrows furrowed in his might to contain himself. “You’re so cute Jinnie,” cooed Felix, Hyunjin only giving a small grunt in reply. “Go on, you can move.”

Hyunjin didn’t need to be asked twice. He snapped his hips back with a grunt and started fucking into Felix with long, powerful strokes. Felix moaned every time he bottomed out, louder than usual so as to rile Jisung up. He clutched at Hyunjin’s back and bounced a little; added flare.

But it didn’t take long for both of them to forget about the Gryffindor’s presence. The heavy, encapsulating feeling of Hyunjin throbbing inside him sent Felix’s mind in all sorts of directions, each one ending in “Nothing feels better than this.”

And nothing ever did. How could it when it was Hyunjin inside him? The sweat built up on his body glinted in the light of the sky and made his skin look as white as a pearl. He’d always been beautiful, as a child and as an adult, capturing the hearts of everyone. But no matter what they wanted, he was only ever he Felix’s. That strong, slender body was something only Felix would ever know, and the way he groaned when in pleasure was something only Felix would hear. 

Felix hoped Jisung knew that. If he didn’t, he’d be in trouble.

“Shit, Felix,” gasped Hyunjin, his fingers lacing into Felix’s and squeezing. “You feel so good.”

“You too Jinnie,” said Felix, rutting up to rub his own leaking dick on Hyunjin’s abdomen. The moment of friction on his tip was fleeting and sparse though, and only made him desperate for a proper touch. Hyunjin got the hint and he pried his hand away from one of Felix’s, using it to jerk the younger off. 

Felix moaned at the sweet friction; loud and unashamed. It spurred Hyunjin on and he moved his hand faster, occasionally rolling the balls of his palms on the tip and digging into the slit. The feeling was immense, adrenaline from Jisung watching and the warmth in his gut knitting tighter and tighter until his moans became cries.

“Hyunjin, fuck,” he gasped as one particular thrust brushed against his prostate. “I’m gonna cum at this rate.”

“Come on then,” said Hyunjin, giving a breathy laugh. Felix gave a fucked out smile and looped his arms around Hyunjin’s neck, pulling him in for a kiss as his orgasm built up.

And then sparks flooded his body and his legs spasmed, teeth biting hard enough into Hyunjin’s lip to draw blood. Hyunjin just kept fucking though, as Felix moaned and shuddered. He helped him down from his high, kissing as hard as possible.

Felix only broke away when his brother’s hand on his dick became painful. He swatted it away, but let Hyunjin keep fucking him, clenching to bring him over the edge too.

The telltale signs of Hyunjin’s orgasm came in his pace becoming erratic and his elbows buckling. His forehead was on Felix’s chest, forearms on the ground. Felix reached up to stroke his head, whispering dirty little words and sweet praises to him to help him out.

It worked, as it always did, and Hyunjin came with a shudder, emptying his load inside Felix. The warmth of his cum coating Felix’s walls almost made him hard again, but there wasn’t time for that. They had Jisung to deal with too.

Hyunjin pulled out, wiping the sweat on his forehead off with his sleeve and helping Felix sit up. He re-buttoned his shirt, using the moment to catch his breath before steering all his attention to Jisung.

“Don’t you think he deserves some punishment now?” he asked, rising and walking over to the boy. He smoothed out his hair before undoing the charm. Jisung’s body crumpled to the floor under his weak limbs, and his heavy breaths filled the air. He barely looked up, trying to avoid as much eye contact as possible.

Which was impossible. Hyunjin gave Jisung’s shoulder a kick and the boy winced. Hyunjin kicked again, harder, and this time Jisung fell, back hitting the floor.

“We let you watch Jisung, but that doesn’t change the fact that this was something you weren’t supposed to see,” said Hyunjin, words ominous but voice so utterly perfumed. He put a foot on Jisung’s chest, preventing him from trying to escape, but Felix doubted he would. Jisung was too enraptured by the moment; he didn’t look frightened but almost hopeful. Like he’d get his share.

Felix sighed, disappointed. Jisung was too far gone; he’d made the mistake of trusting them. 

“Felix, do you have it on you?” asked Hyunjin, eyes not leaving Jisung’s expectant face for even a second.

“Yeah I do,” said Felix, standing up and pulling out a vial from his pocket. It was the same vial from before; filled black with The Draught of Living Death. He handed it to Hyunjin, and saw how Jisung’s face finally became fearful when he realised what it was.

But he became fearful too late.

His eyes went wide, panic filling him when he saw Hyunjin unstopper the bottle. The clack of glass against glass rang through the room like the trumpet of death, pulling Jisung into a sudden frenzy. He grabbed at Hyunjin’s ankle and tried to pry it off, scratching and kicking his legs like a trapped animal, but Hyunjin was at a vantage point and it was two againt one; Jisung had no chance. 

“Keep his eyes open for me Lixie,” purred Hyunjin. Felix grinned and kneeled down next to Jisung’s face, using his thumb and forefinger to pull open Jisung’s eyes. Jisung started thrashing, finally using his voice to shout out for help. His eyes darted everywhere and he tried his best to close them, but Felix kept the lids painfully apart. Hyunjin just smirked, swirling the contents of the vial. “Cry out all you want, but they’re all gonna think they’re ghosts. Just ghosts. You’re too far for them to hear words. They’ll just hear you scream.” And with that, Hyunjin tipped the vial over, letting a small thread of potion fall onto Jisung’s eyes.

Felix had never heard a scream so loud, or so sweet. Jisung’s body thrashed more violently, legs spasming in pain. And his eyes. Well they sizzled, blood starting to seep as Hyunjin poured more and more; between the two eyes and over the bridge of his nose. He had a satanic grin on his face and Felix’s expression mirrored it, drinking in the way Jisung’s cries grew in size and the way his begs for mercy mixed with his sobs. Finally, Hyunjin tilted the bottle back up and stoppered it again. 

“Happy now Jisung? I know how much you wanted us to pay attention to you.” Jisung ignored his words, screams receededing and replacing themselves with sobs. Shakily, he reached up with his hands to assess the damage. He almost started crying again at feeling the void where his eyes had been, and the blood seeping down his sockets to the ground, like thick, hot tears. 

“Oh don’t cry pretty baby,” said Felix, and he leaned over and pressed a kiss to Jisung’s dry lips, putting one hand on his bloody cheek and pressing in deep.

They twitched a little in response, and that told Felix exactly how Jisung felt about this. He pulled away, leaving another small kiss on Jisung’s forehead and rising, joining Hyunjin. They both smiled down at Jisung before leaving, hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Paintings get horny too XD
> 
> Twitter: [BinnieBixch](https://mobile.twitter.com/BinnieBixch)  
> CuriousCat: [BinnieBixch](https://curiouscat.me/BinnieBixch)


End file.
